1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device including a motor that can be rotated in two opposing directions, and one or more drive wheels that can be driven by the motor via an intermediate transmission gear. The invention specifically related to an internal coupling of various components of the intermediate transmission gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device of the type defined in the opening paragraph has been put on the market as a facsimile apparatus having the type designation FAX 750TA and is consequently known. The known device has a reversible motor by in which two intermediate gear wheels can be driven, which gear wheels basically form the intermediate transmission gear and are pivotable in dependence on the direction of rotation of the motor. Each of these two intermediate gear wheels serves for driving two drive wheels of the known device. The known device further includes a solenoid by which it is possible to enable or to inhibit the pivotal movement of each of the two intermediate gear wheels from a first operating position into a second operating position. The solenoid enables four operating conditions to be realized. To realize these four operating conditions, a control formed by the motor and the solenoid are required. Such a solenoid, which is required in addition to the motor, forms an element which is unfavorable both in view of the required space and in view of the cost.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the afore-mentioned situation and to provide an improved device in accordance with the invention comprises a plurality of drive wheels of the device that can be driven selectively. A device in accordance with the invention further comprises a motor and does not require an additional solenoid in order to realize different operating conditions. Furthermore, a device in accordance with the invention has the advantage that it is possible to realize not only four operating conditions but even more than four operating conditions, i.e. at least five operating conditions, but also more.
A device in accordance with the invention further comprises an intermediate transmission gear including a basic member, a control member and a drive member as well as a first unidirectional coupling of the basic member and the control member and a second unidirectional coupling of the basic member and the drive member.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.